Lady of the Oni
by Lohis
Summary: Starts at the beginning of season 4. As the Chans face a new evil -one Jade has previously encountered alone- they learn more about the 9 Oni Generals and the King of All Shadowkhan, and of their quest to plunder the World into darkness. OC/Tarakudo. IN PROCESS OF REWRITING


**_Hey, this is my first JCA fanfic, and I'm disappointed that there's no character category for Tarakudo. Anyways, this story takes off at the beginning of season 4 and goes on from there.  
Rating: Safe T  
Disclaimer: i don't own anything, except my OC. _**

* * *

_**::Section 13 Data base::**_

_**Name:** Mia D'Robia_

_**Age:** 18_

_**Occupation:** University student_

_**Security level:** Low_

_**Family:** Older brother Ace D'Robia (Air squadron commander, stationed in SF,CA)_

_**Home state:** Michigan_

_**Current location:** San Francisco, CA_

_**Other info:** Recommended by her brother, Mia…_

"Jade!"

Her uncle's shout made the young girl jerk. She hurriedly hit the sleep button on the computer and turned around to face her archaeologist relative with an innocent smile.

"Yes, Jackie?" The black haired girl asked tilting her head questionably.

"What have I said about the Section 13's computers?" The tall, dark haired man asked placing his hands on his waist.

"That they are super fast, super cool and can download any online game in seconds?"

"Nice try, but what I meant was they are not for outsiders like you and me to use."

"Aw, But Jackie…"

"No buts," Jackie said, "you are going to be late for the school trip."

"Ch, like I want to go to a dusty old museum," the girl mumbled folding her arms against her chest.

"Well, you always want to go to a **very** old dusty museum when an artifact shows up," the man chuckled guiding his niece towards the elevator.

"A _magical_ artifact reveals itself, there's nothing magical in a museum filled with rusting pieces of not-older-than-50-year-old planes. You got to admit it, Jackie, Section 13's black spy planes are a whole lot more interesting –and sleeker."

"I understand, Jade, but the trip to the San Francisco's aviation museum is part of your history class. You might as well enjoy it."

"Yeah, right, I'd rather be in detention. What if a new evil rises and takes over the world when I'm not watching? You need my help in kicking…"

"Jade", Jackie said firmly, "you are going to the aviation museum and that's final. I do not have time to explain your 'strange absences' to Mrs. Hartman. I'm quite sure she'll put me in detention the next time you're skipping school."

"That would be cool, but seriously! An airplane museum? Can I at least take a talisman with?"

"No! Now off you go." With that Jackie ended the conversation and opened the elevator door, scooted Jade in and pressed the street level button.

"Please…! Maybe Super Moose to punch the planes!" The kid asked, clutching to her uncle's shirt.

The man sighed. "Toy yes, rat talisman no."

"Stupid school mandatory museum trip…" Jade scoffed blowing one of her bangs away from her face.

"Did someone mention the San Fran aviation museum?" Captain Black, arriving to the scene with his usual black coat and sheaf of papers, asked arching an eyebrow, and looking at the two Chans.

"Yes, Jade's class has a scheduled trip there today and she is not so eager to go, as you can see", Jack said, gesturing at his niece still clinging to his shirt and looking at him puppy-eyed.

"Well, what's the problem? It's a neat place, right next to the US Air-force base," Black said, face lighting up.

"Yeah, maybe for a grownup, not for a school kid! It's going to be _boooring_!" The black haired girl piped in.

"How about I join ya? There are a couple of documents that need to get to the military base this week. I can as well take them, and if you behave nicely, you can get in the base too. Besides, there's a lot of tales related to the planes only agents know of", Captain Black offered glancing at Jackie for acceptance.

"Oh, I can't ask you for that, Captain Black. I'm sure Jade will be just fine…"

"Having you with!" Jade ended the sentence.

"Let me just fetch the papers."

"But, you will be late for the bus", the older Chan tried to protest.

"No worries, I'll drive us there", the agent said already heading for his office.

"Yes! A secret agent truck!"

Jackie looked at his niece disbelievingly before giving in. "Fine, just remember to obey Captain Black."

"Aye aye sir!" Jade exclaimed and saluted before running off after the Section 13's leader.

* * *

"Okay, gather around group! Remember; no touching planes! Follow me, please!" The guide, a man in his 50s, hollered over the chatter of the kids.

Mrs. Hartman gestured the class to follow the man to the hangar bay, momentarily glancing at young Ms. Chan who, with a tall man behind her, came running to the rest of the group.

"Well well, you decided to show up after all", the teacher stated frowning slightly.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Hartman", Jade started but was cut off by Drew snickering.

"What's your excuse now? A bunch of cockroach with magical powers prevented you from leaving your house?"

A bigger fit of snickers.

"No", the black haired girl shot back, taking a defending stance.

Before the two rivals could really get the fight brewing Captain Black stepped in: "The fault is mine. I had promised to give Jade a lift to school but… err… slept late."

"Oh?" Mrs. Hartman questioned, "And you are?"

"Jade's uncle's friend, Black's the name, and a fan of aviation history."

"Really?" The woman asked, voice warmer. "It's always a joy to see a grown man interested in history. Do join us, Mr. Black."

"Thank you", Black said nodding slightly and giving the thumbs up to the Asian girl beside him.

_"This is going to be so cool!"_ Jade thought and stuck out her tongue to Drew.

* * *

Jackie stepped out of the taxi in front of the Asian Art Museum of San Francisco. He jogged up the stairs eager to study the scrolls the museum curator had got, along with other items, in a shipment from China. The archaeologist entered the museum lobby to be greeted with the curator himself.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Steller, my name is Jackie Chan. We spoke on the phone", Jackie said, offering his hand which the man took happily.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Chan. Thank you for coming so quickly. I am very excited to find out more about the scroll, for it was not logged in the shipment list. No one knows where it came from", the curator explained guiding them to his office.

"I am not sure if I'll be of any help, but I will do my best."

"I couldn't ask for more. In here, please", Mr. Steller said opening the office door.

They entered the well lit room with book cases covering three sides and a huge window on the wall behind the curator's desk. By the desk stood a young brown haired woman, no more than 20 years old, examining the old scrolls.

"Ah, Ms. D'Robia, how are you faring?" The curator asked, a bit taken aback by the woman being in his **locked** office.

The addressed girl tore her brown eyes off of the old document and straightened up.

"Good day, Mr. Steller. Yes, I came to check the unaccounted scrolls so I can document them properly in the received items log."

Mr. Steller nodded. "This is Mr. Jackie Chan, I'm sure he can give you the details of these valuable findings."

Jackie greeted the girl who smiled back.

"Please," the brown haired woman said stepping away from the desk, gesturing the archaeologist closer.

"Thank you", the man said back and leaned over the table. "Oh, this is not Chinese. It's ancient Japanese", he mumbled.

"Can you read it?" The curator asked voice quivering.

"No, but I know one who is Japanese. May I use your phone?"

"Yes, use the one in the lobby."

"Thank you", Jackie said and left the room the other man right behind him.

Ms. D'Robia resumed her place by the desk and continued scrutinizing.

* * *

"Hello, Uncle? Yes, it's Jackie. May I talk with Tohru? The scrolls I was called to investigate are written in ancient Japanese. I was wondering if Tohru…"

_ "Aieeyaaah! Tohru is busy, and so is Uncle! Goodbye."_

"But…"

_"One MORE thing! Bring milk." _

With that the phone went dead. Jackie put down the handset and sighed.

"Well?" Mr. Seller asked rubbing his hands in anticipation sweat forming on his forehead.

"I'm sorry, he is busy. But at least I can date it for you, now that I'm here."

"Thank you."

They returned to the office where Ms. D'Robia was still working.

"I believe you are being missed at the university, are you not, miss?" The curator hinted.

She lifted her gaze from her notes and bit her lip.

"Yes, Mr. Seller. I almost finished translating it already. I'll send you the translation soon."

"Oh, you can read ancient Japanese?" Jackie asked pleasantly surprised of the young woman's skills.

"Yes, if you excuse me", with that the brown haired lady left the office.

"Oh, Ms. D'Robia?" The archaeologist called out.

The university student looked over her shoulder at the man.

"Could I stop by later to get the translation, please?"

"Yup. I'll be in the University Library, the one near Chinatown."

"Thank you!"

The girl nodded and continued walking.

"Now", Jackie started, "let's see…"

* * *

_**There it was! Hope you liked it. Sorry for it being a little short. Comments, reviews, ideas and requests are all welcome and appreciated. :)**_


End file.
